Mogeko Gods&Devils X TeenOC
by AuburnPoochyena613
Summary: Just another Mogeko Gods/Devils X OC thingy. It's about Auburn(OC) and her trying to become stronger with the Mogeko Gods and Devils in their worlds. My OC is pretty overpowered for her age and this makes things interesting. Can't do summaries for my life. This happens after the events of The Gray Garden. I can't speak English properly so there will be grammatical errors.
1. Need to Know

So, before I start, this is written in my OC's perspective. Things get complicated not knowing my OC's powers and whatnot so I'm going to list them right now.

1. My OC has a thing called eye powers that when used, make her eyes turn red. This power can do a multiple of things, one is paralyzing the person that is being looked at, whether that person is looking eye to eye or not. The second is looking into the person's past. The third is looking into the close future of anything and anyone. The fourth is seeing one's basic information like birthdate, name, and occupation.

2. My OC can control shadows as she likes. There are many things that can be done with this but there are several main points. The first is being able to put and pull out anything from within the shadows. The second is being able to manifest the shadows into objects that people can feel. The third is traveling in the shadows almost instantly.

3. Since she is amazing, she can control natural elements like fire, water, wind, electricity, and other things like that. Also being amazing, she can talk to animals and birds and bugs and other stuff. She also has the ability to turn into any animal she wants and therefore has many weaknesses that other animals have.

My OC has other weaknesses also that describes her personality.

1. Cannot stand loud noises.

2. Dislikes physical human/demon/angel/god/devil touch.

3. Takes insults harshly.

4. And others that I can't think of right now.

Appearance:

Normal eye color is blue. Hair color is auburn.

Scarf is half black and red, kind of like Ivlis's scarf. Wears a black army jacket that she never buttons up. The shirt underneath is a longsleeve grey shirt. Her pants are black, and just like all the other gods and devils. Her shoes are black with a grey bottom.

One last thing, since she hasn't reached adulthood yet, it is kinda hard for her to keep her powers stable when something huge is impacting her.


	2. Introduction

As a child, I grew up surrounded by my people, all of them half animal and some half demon or angel. I had a best friend whose name was Cris(pronounced like Chris but Cris just looks cooler). I was the devil and Cris was the God of that world. Me and Cris always got along until I reached the age of 15. By that time, Cris was already 18. A year before, Cris had started secluding himself away from me and the other demons. Then, on my birthday, July 11, he and the other angles attacked.

Though I weren't trained in it, I was a good leader. I quickly gathered up my people and made a comeback. At the last moments when only me and my most powerful soldiers were still standing, Cris called me out on a 1v1. I agreed, hoping that I could make peace. I battled, my power almost equal to Cris. Then, he used a spell that I never heard of and I was transported to another world. From the strength of that spell and large amounts of blood loss, I fell unconscious.

I woke up in a bed, my wounds already tended to. The whole room and its furnishings were a type of grey. Not that there was any type of decoration besides a lonely table sitting next to the foot of the bed. Getting out of bed, I walked to the door to find it unlocked. The room I was in was at the end of a long hallway and at the end was a set of stairs leading down. Beside that was a large fancy door decorated with colored stones. Walking near the door, I could hear voices arguing amongst each other. Casually, I opened the door.

…

And closed it again upon seeing who was inside but was stopped halfway through. "Hey, wait," I heard a male say. "Let me introduce you to the others."

I let go of the door handle and let the male open the door fully. I said nothing as he led me to the front of a large, meeting like table where the people that I heard arguing were for the most part settled down. With my eye powers, I looked at all of the people and saw their names and who they were, but no more than that since I hate looking at people's pasts.

The God that showed me in first spoke. "I'm a god and my name is-"

I interrupted him and said, "I know, Justim. And these are," I started on the left side of the table, going around. "The Devils Kcalb, Rosaliya, Satanick, Ivlis, and Reficul. The Gods Etihw, Liliya, Fumus, Elux, and Siralos." I smiled as I looked at all of the shocked and confused faces. Justim was the first to recover.

"Okay then. Why don't you tell us about yourself and your world?" Justim asked.

I started off, "My name is Auburn and I'm a Devil. My world was a little peaceful world filled with half animals. My world is pretty young since I'm 16 right now and most of the residents are in their mid twenties… And there is also a stupid cat."

The one named Satanick smiled at me and asked, "You look pretty short to rule a world on your own. Is there a God in your world also?"

I looked at Justim and compared my height with his and I realized that I was really short. It wasn't very hard to keep a straight face upon the mention of the God. "The stupid cat is God and his name is Cris." I pulled my scarf over my mouth to show my dislike in talking about the God.

"I need to go back," I sighed.

"Auburn, you shouldn't go yet, you're not fully healed." Etihw said, "me and Kcalb can take care of you while you heal." Etihw gestured to the Devil in black.

"I'm strong enough to fend for myself," I growled as I turned to leave.

"It doesn't look like it," Kcalb said.

I felt the shadows in the room start to waver from the comment and I calmly said, "That's why I will grow stronger,"

I opened the door and left. It was a simple building with the front door at the end of a large corridor on what I guessed was the bottom floor. I slowly creaked open the door and was blinded by the sudden white light. Once my eyes could adjust a little, I looked at my surroundings. There was nothing at millions of pine trees. I closed my eyes and took in the beautiful scent and I smiled. _ Just like at home._ I sighed. _Right…home…_

I ran through the forest with no destination in my wolf form. A long time passed when I was running. I stumbled upon a lake and decided to take a quick rest there. The lake was crystal clear, probably because it was a God's world. Its water was pure and it make me feel much better. I decided to take a nap in a shadow of one of the pine trees.

I woke up still in my wolf form and growled in a defensive stance. Though I couldn't see clearly yet, I could sense a presence in front of me. After shaking my head a little, I could clearly see. The person in front of me was the God Liliya. He was mysterious and I don't like him.

"Don't give me that look, I'm not here to try and take care of you," Liliya stated.

I relaxed and transformed back into my half wolf appearance. I looked back at him questioningly. "Why are you here?"

"Follow your heart. Don't let anyone stop you form doing what you want to do. Do what you think is right. Though I don't know what you are trying to do, stay safe and make the right decisions. That's all I have to say. Goodbye." With that, Liliya turned and started walking away from me.

"Liliya?" I called out in a quiet voice.

"Yeah?" He turned and looked at me.

"… Thank you,"

Liliya smiled at me before his form changed into many tiny lilies. The lilies fell onto the ground and shattered in a bright blue light.

"What do I do," I quietly muttered to myself. "Should I ask for help or should I train by myself. It's too hard to think. Ugh!" Shaking my head, I growled in frustration. I walked in circles trying to decide what I was going to do.

Finally deciding on what to do, I used my power and teleported away from the small world.


	3. Welcome to The Gray Garden (XKcalb) pt1

(A/N-Very useless junk explained throughout this part of the chapter that I felt like was needed for the final pairing that I'm going to do.)

I found myself falling down. I hadn't realized it but I had been falling for about 3 minutes. I didn't see anything except for white below me. I tried turning into a crow but I didn't have much energy left from moveing worlds. I closed my eyes and waited for my body to hit the ground. I felt a layer of precipitation hit my face and I decided to open my eyes again. I started panicking a lot from what I saw.

It was the ocean, I tried to turn around on my back so I wouldn't damage anything important (like my spine wasn't very important but I was panicking a lot and couldn't thing straight.) With a loud splash, I hit the water. The severe wounds I got from by battle opened up and the salt form the water stung. Closing my eyes and letting my breath go, I waited for my consciousness to fade.

What I expected to see after that was white, everywhere. Or maybe to be in a grey void floating around with nowhere to go. I didn't expect to see the sun and sky and clouds.

I turned my head and saw pure tan sand. Slowly, I got up, stumbling a little before stretching out. I looked back at the spot I was in and sighted. There was traces of blood from my open wounds. I reverted back to my original form, a wolf, and scattered the sand that had my blood on it. Once accomplishing my act, I transformed back into my human appearance and walked around, starting to study my surroundings.

Next to the beach I was in, there was a forest. Farther down the beach, I could smell the scent of many demons and angels mixed together. In the other direction of the beach, there was endless sand, for all I could see. I went into the forest, trying not to be caught by anybody. I eventually came upon an apple tree forest and I happily nommed on the apples there. Once I was half filled from the apples, I saw a big red apple on one of the tallest trees in the forest. I jumped up to the lowest branch and started climbing. I finally reached the apple and picked the apple off the branch. I took a big nom out of the apple and I squealed.

"(^ω^) That's super sweet!(^ω^)" I took another big nom and smiled. I finished the apple and I stretched. Yawning, thoughts of meat crossed my mind as my stomach started to growl again. I climbed back down form the tree, this time making sure my scarf didn't' get caught on the branches. At the bottom, I reverted back to my wolf form and stretched again.

I sniffed the air and followed the smell of cooking meat. Making sure no one saw me, I stayed close to the shadows. Walking out of the forest, I saw a building that was radiating the meat smell. The building looked like it was from the story books that I used to read when I was small. I sat and stared at the building. The building looked very different from the buildings at home. The building had glass windows to see through while we just used animal skins for the non-important buildings like homes and glass for buildings that are used every single day. Another difference was the roof. Roofs in my world were flat and made out of wood and were painted with dyes. This roof though, it was like a triangle with slanted tiles for sides. Around everything else was the same.

After moments of staring at the building, I resumed my mission. Before darting out into the open, I made sure there was nobody that would see me. I ran tot eh back and saw the door slightly opened. I squeezed myself through and searched for the food. There was a thump of a foot and I hid in the shadows. Before me was a… thing. It was yellow. It looked like a cat, but it was standing up. Its face looked at if were in eternal happiness.

"I guess it was nothing then, my imagination," the strange yellow cat thing said. "Well then, time for my break!"

As soon as I couldn't hear the cat's footsteps, I sighed. _What was that thing?_ I shrugged my thoughts away as I saw the meat on the counter. Jumping up and grabbing the meat in my jaws, I made a quick escape back to the forest.

I quickly ate, starving for the taste of some kind of meat. Once I finished my meal, I sat down and stretched on m stomach. I hadn't realized it but I let my guard down, by a lot. At the time, I was happy that I was fed and didn't care about anything else. I didn't notice anything until it was too late.

"Hey look Froze! It's a wolf!" an awfully cherry voice yelled. At this voice I jumped and looked around.

In the distance, I saw four girls, two demons and two angels, one of the demons running straight at me. I panicked and tripped over my tail and landed on my snout. The demon that was running at me earlier picked me up.

She looked like one of those annoying people with unlimited amounts of energy. She had light green hair with a pink horn on the left side of her head and an artist hat where the other horn should have been. Her clothes looked like the clothes I saw in my story book that the 'humans' made. The other girls were wearing equally strange clothing. I whined and squirmed around in the girl's hands, trying to act as young and wild as possible.

"Yosafire, I don't thing the wolf likes that," The angel with blond hair stated.

"But Froze! It's adorable!" The one named Yosafire complained.

"Yes, the wolf is quite cute," a voice said behind Froze.

I craned my neck around so that I could see the other girls. There was a pink-haired demon that was smiling at me very creepily with some kind of look in her eyes. The other was an angel with brown hair that was slightly smiling at me.

"Macarona! Not you too!" Froze exclaimed.

"What does wolf meat taste like, I wonder," The pink haired demon asked. I squirmed a little harder.

Yosafire held me in her arms ad looked at the psycho demon. Then, she patted me on my head and said, "Don't worry Wolfy, I'll protect you."

"Yosafire, are you going to keep it?" Froze asked.

Yosafire nodded cheerfully before throwing me up in the air and catching me when I fell down. I whined, showing my discomfort from being thrown in the air.

"We should tell Lady Etihw and Lord Kcalb about the wolf then."

"Alright! Time to head to the castle!"

_Kcalb and Etihw huh…? Wonder if they'll recognize me. Should I go or should I stay? Maybe I can pick a fight with them and get stronger that way!_

It was a short walk to the castle as I sat on Macarona's hat. The nervousness kept on growing in my stomach as we neared the castle entrance. One inside, I widened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. Though the only colors present were grey, black, and white, it gave off as much impression as any colors could give. The girls walked towards a little white stone and placed their hands upon it. For a second, I felt like I was falling but I realized that we just teleported to a different place. I looked around, trying to act like I was confused as the girls opened a large door leading into a slightly brighter room.

"Oh!" Yosafire exclaimed. "I need to finish my homework! Rawberry and Macarona, can you help me?"

The two girls nodded and I felt Macarona pick me up off her head and place me on the ground.

"See ya later Froze!" Yosafire yelled as she teleported back using a black stone instead.

Froze picked me up by the fur on my back and held me in front of her. "Lord Kcalb, we found this word in the apple park and was wondering if you knew about this wolf," She explained.

"Bring it to me," Kcalb said with his back turned towards me.

As Froze walked forward, Kcalb turned around and saw me. He grabbed me by my tail and dangled me in the air. "Thank you for telling me about this Froze," Kcalb told her, "you may go back now. As for the wolf, it's staying here."

Froze nodded and left. Kcalb walked back to the table and dropped me on it.

"Auburn," I almost tensed up when he said my name but decided to play it cool. "I saw you falling in the ocean and knew that you would find yourself here. Also, there aren't any wolves in these parts."

I changed into my other form and said with a scowl, "Well, excuse me for not being able to control my energy usage yet,"

"You can stay here while you train. I'll tell Etihw about you too,"

_Can I trust him?_ I looked at him for several moments and then said, "Thanks,"

"Auburn, welcome to the Gray World," Kcalb said with a smile so light that it was barely noticeable if you didn't look close enough.


End file.
